Demigod at ouran
by SuperAwesomeGenius that's me
Summary: Trish a daughter of Poseidon, has been through a lot, she lost her twin, got poisoned by a mortal chemist. Now she's gonna go to Ouran, and guess what's worst meeting the host club or being blackmailed by the host club, because they know her secret.(Nico di Angelo X OC/HItachiin Twins X OC. can't decide )
1. authors notes, yah i know, i suck

sorry! I've got exam, so I didn't post much, and when I checked my account, I cant open it, so sorry about that.


	2. myth-o-magic

**i'm so sad, I lost my account, so now I have to start over this chapter, so I'll make it short, tehee. If you see a girl's picture , next to the word lazy in a dictionary, you bet it's me...**

~Hikaru's POV~

I waited in the park near the lobby for Trish, to bring her so called "Amazing Card game".

~Kaoru's POV~

I was fast asleep. yep. until I heard Hikaru, leave, I pretended to be asleep, until. I saw him leave then I heard Trish change her clothes. ( don't question my amazing hearing.) so I also changed. I crept out the door ever so elegantly,( I tripped twice, but they cant hear me ). I saw Trish wear an over sized camouflage t-shirt, a pair of light green shorts, a pair of long white socks, and our ouran host club converse, her hair was now short and raven black, but from time to time it would flicker back to purple. and a neon yellow cap. I cant believe, she could even look so nice in the night, just by wearing something simple. I was still daydreaming, or maybe you can saw NIGHTDREAMING, get it, no? nah only Hikaru will laugh at my jokes TT^TT I followed Trish out side, then I crept behind a bush, and found her, with Hikaru! THE HIKARU my twin brother, my mothers first born , MY MY MY... Agh

~3 person's POV~

trish was sitting with Hikaru, when she stood up all of a sudden, and shouted. "ha, I've' got Kronos which has infinite defense and attack power. yes, I win. HA in your face" while showing the golden card, grinning like a four years old kid and dancing a random dance.

When they finished, Kaoru was itchy all over, well guess what, he was hiding behind a bush of poison ivy, nice going then he screamed which caught, Hikaru and Trish's attention, so Trish Piggybacked Kaoru to the mansion, while Hikaru just look at Trish with amusement in his eyes which meant something he is planning is going to take action soon.


	3. i only bake

**~Trish's POV~**

well, I'm not a doctor, so not knowing how to cure poison ivy rashes is kinda normal. but with my common sense I know that ... okay I don't know anything. so I'll Google it, yup ain't I a genius. *stupid phone, there isn't any Wi-Fi* okay ... I'm hopeless

**~Hikaru's POV~**

I was looking at Trish pacing around the room and talking to her own concisions. It was quite fun looking at Trish fuss over Kaoru's rashes.

**~Trish's POV~**

I was thinking of baking Kaoru a blue cupcake, until, Hikaru told me I should stew him some soup, so since I watched a lot of movies, I was thinking of making him chicken soup, since all the movies do that when some one is sick, right?

I checked the fridge, and saw chicken, so I took it out. then I saw, other stuff, so I took them out too, then I chopped everything and put them in the pot. DONE! I waited for 30mins, why because, lot of stuff bake, cook, boil for 30mins. then I poured it to Kaoru's cup, and gave it to him. XD that was easy.

**~Kaoru's POV~**

I saw Trish give me my mug, so drank it. then I felt like I want to barf. but I tried to hide it, so Trish wont feel sad. IT WAS HORRIBLE !

**~Hikaru's POV~**

When I saw my brother's face, it was like PRICELESS*sing-song voice*, so I took a picture, but then people might think that's me so I just kept it for reference.


	4. more ?

**I wont be updating soon, because of my test, I suck at Chinese. so this means more study less fanfic TT^TT. BTW I know how to use the calculator to type DADDY I feel so proud !**

~Trish's POV~

Kaoru drank it in one big gulp, so I asked if he wanted more, but Hikaru said yes for Kaoru, so I got them both some of my soup. Then Hikaru's face darkened, it cant be that bad right? after they tried it, I got myself a cup, but hikaru and kaoru said they wanted it all, and both off them drank it, it feels fishy (no pun intended), they look like they want to barf but kept on complimenting it weird!

I went to bake them some blue cookies as a treat. when it was finally out of the oven, I asked Hikaru if I should put some icing and he said yes, he even told me he would do it. so I gave it to him.

~Hikaru's POV~

the cookies smell wonderful, but I was quite scared, the when I put the cookie in my mouth, I felt like I was in paradise. so at all of them and left one for my beloved brother.*smirks evilly*

~reader's pov~

when Kaoru saw the cookie, he heisted(Olaf pun) but still put it in his mouth, then his eyes began to tear up, his soul was flouting to heaven, but Hikaru grabbed it and shoved it back to Kaoru's body.

Kaoru of course asked for more, but the fates wont allow.

few mins later, Trish arrived and asked " Was it yummy?" and the twins answered yes in unison. and to Kaoru's surprise there was more.

~hikaru's POV~

when she put down the plate of blue cookies, I almost thought I saw Trish smirk, but I chose to ignore it, both of us kept on eating and all Trish did was stand there and smile. when there was only one left, I quickly took it and put it in my mouth before my brother took it.

I kept on nibbling it then it felt spicy, but I thought it was just me, then it got spicier, then I knew Trish did something to it, WASABI I HATE YOU! I ran like an idiot for water, but nothing came out of the sink, then I remembered, Trish can control water! AGH


	5. author's notes

sorry i didn't update, i got lots of exams, like Chinese, Chinese history, most of my subjects are Chinese, and i suck at Chinese. if it was Greek mythology, instagram, tumblr, i would totally ace it, but the fates wont allow. so i gotta review my exam, i will update next week ! Scouts Honor. ( i'm not a scout)


	6. movie marathon

**i got 71.5 marks for my Chinese exam ! this is the first time in my life to pass a Chinese test! Anyways did anyone miss me ? *cricket* yup, i miss you to cricket.. **

**~Trish~ **

I felt guilt so i let Hikaru have some water. . . . . . but it just splash on him... opps .. sorry well at least he got what he wanted...

**Time skip **

"Lets have a movie marathon !" trish

"Yes" everyone

**time skip **

we were watching Harry potter and the deathly hallows, when Fred died i was hugging the twins and we all cried. i fell asleep while hugging the twins.

**~ Haruhi~ **

when i went to find the twins and trish, all i saw was a bunch of tissue on the floor and the twins hugging Trish. it was quiet a sight so i thought, i should take a picture, maybe it'll last longer! *snap* if i give this to Kyoya i could get some serious cash!


	7. awkward situation

**I am so angry I almost burned the whole school, the teacher poked my head and said "! #!" to ME! AHH so here I am writing a fan fic...**

**~ Hikaru's POV~ **

When I woke up I was hugging some thing soft, it tried to snuggle near me and I felt a hot breath on my cheek and smelt lavender( I love shampoo that smelt lavender! don't judge) , I wasn't complaining because I knew who it was, until I felt another person poke me with a stick, which made me shot up instantly, waking the person next to me who is Wearing a long sleeve tee she rubbed her eyes and yawn but went back to sleep on the floor. Me and Kaoru looked at her with admiration. How can some one make me want to squeeze them even though she is sleeping?! Is that even possible? I want to put Trish back on the bed, but first ... I have someone to deal with

** time skip**

When Trish woke up she saw us ( H&K yahh.. I know I' lazy, it even sounds like Hk= Hong Kong ) in an awkward position (Me on top of Kaoru, while pinning one of his hand and Kaoru's leg wrapped around mine, don't ask me how we did it)


	8. home sweet home, I guess?

**MY Intagram ID : SuperAwesomeGenius** **YOUR'S ?**

**~Trish~**

Time to go home! I rode on my motorbike back home, until I got a text from my mom saying that I should go to her Mansion. so switched road and continued driving until I stopped at MY MOM's MANSION.

I walked and saw a man about 35 years, he was quite toned, and next to him was a kid older than me, wear the exact same style of suit, I can see that he has done some training.

**~ THE KID ~**

I was waiting for Trish Marcel Robertson, then I saw a girl in dark blue shirt and purple short walked. I could tell she was scanning us. the girl has long and wavy purple hair, she looked stunning, but what caught me was her crimson red eyes, no one, unless the person is using contacts, would have red eyes, so I started to check her on the internet, but unfortunately I cant find a single clue, and by the looks on DAD I think he cant.

~Trish~

when mom came in she said that I should stay in her mansion for sometime. She also said that she has some "news".

MOM" I'm married! This is Bruce, and this is Dick (the kid)."( if you know them I'm telling u, it's no coincidence)


End file.
